


Neverending Circles

by Warriorsqueen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, based on a real class I hate, leia is very gay, roguerobin007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorsqueen/pseuds/Warriorsqueen
Summary: Leia is a Peace Studies and Women's Studies double major.Jyn is a Engineering Major with a Women's Studies minor.How do they meet in a political science class?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jedifest' Rogue Robin round one under callsign 007

Jyn Erso hated this class. It was one of her last requirements before graduation, so she had to just stick through it. But political theory was two things that Jyn just hated- philosophy and politics. Abstract political debates were not something she was here for. Targeted discussions on specific topics she could do (She was minoring in Women’s Studies after all), but making broad statements about topics like freedom of speech was more than she liked.  

But she still showed up to class when she could be bothered, but usually spent most of the time going through social media. Class hadn’t started yet but Jyn was already in her seat in the back corner of the classroom, her laptop open to Facebook.

“Hey are you Jyn Erso?”

Jyn looked up from her laptop at the voice. Standing in front of her desk was a girl in a grey hoodie with a feminist slogan on the front and her hair pulled up in a neat bun. 

“Yeah?”

The girl crossed her arms. “I’m Leia Organa. I’m presenting on the same panel as you on friday.” 

Right. She had to present on some topic at the end of the week and since it was near the end of the first set of presentations, only two people were presenting. Evidently, Leia here was that second person.

“Right. So I assume you want to collaborate on presentations.”

Leia nodded, a smile on her face.

Jyn couldn’t help but laugh. Oh she was absolutely a freshman, nobody else would have this level of optimism. She pulled out her phone and extended it to the younger girl

“Alright give me your number, we can meet up tomorrow afternoon if you’re free.”

Leia took the phone graciously and quickly typed in her number before texting herself

“My last class ends at 2:45, so any time after that works for me.”

“Alright, I’ll reserve a library study room sometime around 3.”

“Sounds good!” Leia smiled and waved before taking her seat for class. Jyn rolled her eyes and pulled up the site to reserve rooms. 

As class passed on, Jyn found herself actually paying attention to the class. Professor Tarkin was lecturing about inequality and Leia always seemed to be the person with an opinion. Maybe she wouldn’t be terrible to work with. At the very least, she seemed to know what she was talking about.

* * *

They didn’t need to do much collaborating besides sharing useful sources and current events, but their presentations came together easily and quickly. Before they knew it it was Friday, the day of their discussion panel.

Jyn spent most of the panel making vague comments on helping out those in need but she never really went into detail beyond her initial argument in the presentation. But Leia was active and animated and responded to everything with a a solid argument. 

Jyn couldn’t help but smile at Leia’s almost endearing behavior. She was so optimistic and hopeful it almost bubbled out of her, but at the same time she was steadfast with her opinions and couldn’t keep contept out of her voice for Tarkin’s penchant for for devil’s advocacy. 

And just as soon as class had started, it was over. Jyn took her time packing her bag, watching as Leia took the time to talk to someone who wanted to talk to her. Finally, she had an opening.

“I know we don’t know each other very well, but do you wanna come to a party tonight? My roommates and I holding a thing in our apartment.”

Leia jumped a little in surprise, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. “I- sure! Do you mind if I bring my brother Luke?”

“Um sure? I mean if you’re nervous about not knowing people there…”

“Oh its not that at all! I’m just worried about him, he kinda spends all his free time doing homework and he really needs to socialize. Don’t worry about it.”

Jyn felt her shoulders relax. “Alright. I’ll text you my address later. See you at 8?”

“See you at 8.” Leia repeated the phrase with a smile and Jyn could feel her ears burning slightly

* * *

“Jyn is into someone~” Chirrut’s words reached Jyn the second she opened to door to her apartment. She scowled and threw her bag onto the couch

“Shut up, you don’t know anything.” 

“You invited a guest to our little get together. You never invite anyone.” His shit eating grin made Jyn roll her eyes, an action she knew he couldn’t see.

“It’s not that big of a deal. I worked with her on a presentation for my political theory class and she kinda carried the grade. Besides, she’s bringing her brother along."

“Friendzoned for a brother, how very you Jyn.” Kaytoo stood in the doorway of the kitchen, a mug in his hands.

“Go and jump in a trash compactor you ass. That’s not what is happening an you know it”

“I don’t hear you denying it though. You asked a girl out and she invited her brother along. Seems like textbook friendzoning to me.” Kaytoo shrugged and took a long sip from his mug.

Jyn wanted to grumble out a response but instead grabbed her laptop out of her bag and stormed into her room, door slamming behind her. She could hear muffled laughing through the door, causing her to only grumble more.

* * *

Leia was nervous. Sure she had been personally invited, but this was her first real college party (picking up passed out Han from a party doesn’t really count as going to a party) and she wasn’t 100% sure what to expect. 

But when Jyn opened the door with a wide smile on her face, Leia knew she’d be alright. Luke seemed in awe of everything but at ease at the same time (later, Leia would find him drunkenly talking to a tree.)

Leia couldn’t help but laugh at Jyn. Jyn was very drunk which made her much more relaxed than normal. She smiled a bit more and once she laughed, oh man. Leia felt so gay.

“Hey do you want a drink? I’m actually really bad at mixing drinks but I probably won’t kill you.”

Leia smiled “Sure, I could go for a drink.” Fuck, Jyn was really cute when she relaxed. 

Leia was absolutely fucked.


End file.
